Sakra
"This is what I signed up for when I took my job. If I don’t live up to what’s expected of me, how can I truly be a BumbleCop? C’mon, let’s end this with a bang!” ''~Sakra Sakra is a citizen of the Bumble Kingdom and one of the BumbleCops who is famous for her strange weaponry. She is currently MIA to the Kingdom, as she is tracking down criminals across different Zones. She plays a major role in Revenge At Its Sweetest and The Great BumbleQuest. History Before becoming a BumbleCop, Sakra was a regular citizen, who travelled a lot, not always present in the kingdom. However, after beating up a thief who broke into her house, she was offered a job by Warden Bivalve and accepted. Due to balancing her life, job, and schoolwork, she dropped out of school, left home, and became a full-time bounty hunter. Starting Out Small Sakra first appeared in The Battle for the BumbleKingdom as a bounty hunter with her partners, Swifty and Sylex, at the BumbleKastle where they were looking for Spring. However, Dub didn't give them good information, so they left. She later appeared with her partners, Scruffy, and The Shadow Emperor, where they subdued Spring... for that one moment. He later escaped when they were distracted. She attempted to save Milox from being kidnapped by Spring, but ended up almost drowning.. After that, Sakra began to question her abilities as a bounty hunter, but her friends managed to bring her out of that state. She was then possesed with the rest of the bounty hunters and forced to do Spring's bidding, but ended up being released soon after. On the Recieving End of Revenge Sometime between The Battle of the BumbleKingdom and Revenge at its Sweetest, Sakra was promoted to a full BumbleCop. She kept an eye on The Shadow Emperor while he was in jail, sparking a hatred between the two. When Shadow Emperor insinuated a riot in BumbleKatraz, she was shocked with a stun-gun and was knocked out. She came to about an hour later, where she met up with Speedy and Swifty after saving the latter from a still-conscious prisoner. Personality Sakra is probably the living definition of sarcasm. She often implants it into her humor and side comments. However, she is quite cynical and doesn't trust many people easily. Those who she does trust should rest easy, because she's always loyal to her friends and would never betray them. One of the things she is often seen doing is gazing out into space, stuck in her own world. She is either thinking about her stories or brooding about her job and the situation at hand. And she has shown to be quite a deep thinker, trying to get into her enemies' heads instead of going at them full force (not to say she doesn't already do that). Appearance Info to be added later. Abilities As a BumbleCop, she, like others, is a great martial artist. She is also a master with her famous weapon; a ''Ripper brand field hockey stick, which often gets her strange looks or makes her enemies underestimate her. She isn't the fastest, or the hardest hitter, but she can stand her ground and lets no one past her. Due to the mass amount of stun-gun shots she has recieved, she has developed a natural immunity to small electric shocks. Family Not much is known about Sakra's family, as she rarely talks about them. It is known that she misses them dearly, but simply can't find the time to visit them. Background Information & Trivia Sakra is based off SakraTheHedgie , a member of the BumbleKing Forums . Category:Bumbles Category:Characters Category:Bumble Kingdom Police Category:Bounty Hunters